


Понедельник

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [55]
Category: Stargate Universe, Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем нужен программист. И на "Судьбе" нужен программист.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понедельник

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest

***

\- Большего я сделать не могу, извините, - сказал Илай Уоллес. - Нет, ну правда. Нам нужен настоящий программист.  
\- И где вы собираетесь искать специалиста по одушевлённым компьютерам?

 

***

Трансгрессировать на такие расстояния я ещё не умел, а просочиться на "Судьбу" через инженерные коммуникации было, по понятным причинам, невозможно. Поэтому строго в назначенное время я уже сидел в отделе нелинейной магии перед столиком, на котором лежали переносящие камни, а лаборантка Светочка настраивала соединение.

Момент переноса сознаний я никак не ощутил. Просто очутился в чужом теле.

\- Я Александр Привалов. Можно Саша. Показывайте, что у вас сломалось.

Система была не слишком похожа на мой "Алдан". Да что я говорю, система была совершенно непохожа на старый добрый "Алдан". Инструкция к ней была, но на том же языке, на котором всё остальное. Общий смысл я, безусловно, понимал. И что в этом толку, если вам нужно за неполные три часа разобраться с модулем адресации, чтобы понять причину сбоя?

Ошибка в любом знаке могла забросить экспедицию в недра чёрной дыры или куда похуже, а резервной копии для тестового прогона у меня не было. Работать предстояло, во-первых, спешно, а во-вторых, сразу начисто, поэтому я отказался от соблазна покопаться в блоке моделирования реальности, разложил на консоли заметки здешней команды и углубился в код.


End file.
